wonderousfandomcom-20200213-history
Rosasharn
Rosasharn is a hidden planet where the OCs of Kogasa Beatrice came from. Cause I have my own garbage and I prefer fantasy stuff. The reason it's hidden is because it's planet where supernatural beings live in, though there is no shortage of humans. It's not too distant from other Earth and is "connected" to it with a mystical bridge (with a gate) , but most humans aren't aware about this place since the bridge is hard to find and the planet has never been documented by humans in Earth. Rosasharn is a mix between a modern world and a fantasy world; it may be magical, but modern technology is present here too. Rosasharn is split into three continents and there are many countries, each of them are represented by a kingdom. In the kingdoms the king/queen watches over and controls their kingdom while the prince/princess protects it. The prince(ss) does not need to be related to the current ruler and their power is the greatest concern. There are nine kingdoms here that have one or two Ancient Crystal, powerful elemental crystals that are the lifesource of the current god or goddess. Destroying the crystals weakens the current god, and gives power to the destroyer, even more so if they kill a weakened god. It usually takes ten years for these crystals to be restored, or until someone recreates them anew, though this is a difficult procedure and can only be done by the one who destroyed the crystals. The Portals One of the entrances to Rosasharn. The portals are often different colors to indicate which part of Rosasharn they lead to. For example, green portals lead to somewhere in the Saihate country,purple portals lead to somewhere in the Sakuya country, and brown portals lead to the Rosasharn Square. The portals are hard to find and finding them is by chance. They appear anywhere, but are usually in places difficult to go to/hang around in or are simply hard to find. There is a special portal that leads to the Bridge, and as with the other portals appears in random dangerous/hard-to-find places in Earth, but only two appear at a time. There is also one in Rosasharn Square, behind the gate to Rosasharn, and it only stays in one place. Some people have taken to protecting the portals to keep Earth mortals away from Rosasharn, like attacking anyone who sees a portal. The Bridge One of the entrances to Rosasharn. It is located in outer space and it's right near the sun, so it curves a little to make space for it. So it's a long way from Earth to Rosasharn. Outer space can be seen through this bridge, such as the stars and comets. The portal to it only appears in certain times and places in Earth. The bridge can be destroyed, but no one dares to try in fear of punishment from the angel Casrine. The bridge is entered through a pale gold-colored portal, this is the only possible entrance to it. History Rosasharn was created by a being named Airin, who travelled Earth in search of magical and supernatural life with her five younger siblings named Ignis, Tear, Gale, Vita and Azrael. She realized that they were suffering in the human world where most people didn't accept them as reality anymore, so Airin created a new planet that only people who believe in magic and the supernatural can sense called Rosasharn. Airin created the earth, the heavens and the underworld, Ignis created the volcano of Hell, Tear created the bodies of water, Gale lead the wind to Rosasharn, Vita created the first lives in Rosasharn, and Azrael created the Purgatory. Sometime later, Airin split Rosasharn into 3 parts; the continents Candeloro, Albertine and Ophelia. There were no dangers, but that was only at first. The king of Makai/Hell named Urthel decided to start a war with the other kingdoms because his desire was to rule all of Rosasharn, since he got bored of just ruling one kingdom, and Airin's siblings coaxed him into doing so out of jealousy for their sister. After destroying the Ancient Crystals supporting Airin, there was no more hope for the people; their god was killed. The families of the future rulers had no choice but to flee to Earth, Japan specifically, only returning once their children realized their power. The Rosasharn people were suffering until an orb of light appeared to the people. Inside this light were three children from Heaven, who helped the citizens of the planet in defeating Urthel. The three children became the new goddesses of Rosasharn along with Airin's sister Vita; the older sister is named Sefiri, the middle is named Polaris, and the youngest was named Nocturne (currently missing for some reason). Places Candeloro Saihate, Green Kingdom Ruled by a queen named Shara Vert. It represents light (as in, the sun, moon and stars) and it's current princess is Persia Kirino. It is mainly dominated by humans. However, because it's dominating species is relatively normal, minus their magic, this kingdom is often target of attacks by monsters or demons from Makai. It also holds the Light Ancient Crystal, one of the three most powerful ancient crystals. It pretty much looks like the average beautiful kingdom in RPGs, and the queen's castle has a view of the whole kingdom (like a huge-ass balcony... Persia's house is here too). Electra, Yellow Kingdom Ruled by a queen named Uni Hajiri. It represents electricity and it's curent princess is Kogasa Hajiri. It is mainly dominated by beastpeople, felines to be exact. It's somewhat of a steampunk kingdom, and the people here . It also holds the Electric Ancient Crystal (okay, that one sounds stupid...). Agni, Orange Kingdom Ruled by a queen named Evelyn. It represents fire and it's current princess is Azusa Hajiri. It is affiliated with Electra and is mainly dominated by canine beastpeople. Formerly ruled by Yuna de Karma, Azusa's mother, until Yuna and her husband were killed in an accident. The kingdom is surrounded by a desert, cause deserts are, well, hot. Like fire. It also holds the Fire Ancient Crystal. Glacia, Cyan Kingdom A kingdom not ruled by anyone. The only people left here are it's residents, and they take turns in defending the kingdom. It's far away from the Candeloro countries, but is still considered part of it. The kingdom is, well, snowy, and for some reason, now extinct mammals from the ice age live here. The kingdom has become a resort thanks to it's eternal snow, how the animals here only live in Glacia, and it's beautiful landscapes.The kingdom represents ice, and it holds the Ice Ancient Crystal. Ophelia Gemini, Red and Blue Kingdom Ruled by twins, queen and king Cheryl/Ruka Bice and Leryl/Riku Akane. It represents earth and water and it's current princesses are Miyako and Miyoko Akane (children of Leryl and his wife Minamo). Twins are sacred in this kingdom, so they must always be the rulers. It isn't dominated by any specific species, and it's an island kingdom (I... don't... know...). It holds the Earth Ancient Crystal and the Water Ancient Crystal. Heratia, Fuchsia Kingdom ''' Ruled by Izumi's father, Ryota Aizawa. It represents wind and it's current princess is Izumi Aizawa. It also represents mind, and most of it's residents are psychic. It's also dominated by beings that can fly, something neither the king nor the princess can do. The kingdom is also surrounded by mountain ranges. It holds the '''Wind Ancient Crystal and the Mind Ancient Crystal. Sakuya, Purple Kingdom Ruled by a queen named Haruhi Shino. It currently has no princess or prince. It represents nature and death and is dominated by youkai and spirits, as well as most restless ghosts. The kingdom looks like a traditional Japanese town and is very eyecatching because of the abundance of colorful cherry blossoms. The Rosasharn equivalent of Japan, and maybe Purgatory. Most of it's human residents can speak to plants or are necromancers. It holds the Nature Ancient Crystal and the Death Ancient Crystal. (Death Ancient Crystal sounds dumb, too...) Albertine Yes, I don't know how this works, three countries, one above, one below, one in the middle, considered a continent. It's called Fridge Logic, my dear. Not everything is explained... but they at least form a straight line. Makai, Black Kingdom Ruled by a king named Arthel Loci, former ruler Urthel's son. It currently has no prince or princess, as Arthel's daughter Riena refuses to become the future ruler and is banished, his son, Kikyo, is powerless and a crossdresser, and no one has met the requirements yet (demon, knows the magic of chaos/darkness). The Rosasharn equivalent to Hell, an underground land dominated by demons and vampires and represents darkness/discord. It also holds the Chaos Ancient Crystal, the most powerful along with Light and Holy. In the middle of the kingdom, there is a large volcano that usually causes a magma geyser in the above nations. Selphirus, White Kingdom Ruled by a queen named Luce Blanc. It is a kingdom in the sky and it's buildings look like sacred temples. It's current princess is Cascade Blanc. It represents holiness and is dominated by angels. The Rosasharn equivalent to Heaven, though this place isn't exactly the embodiment of good, especially since Princess Cascade is a bit of a psychopath at nighttime. It holds the Holy Ancient Crystal, one of the most powerful other than the Chaos Emerald Crystal and the Light Crystal. Rosasharn Square A landmass that's like a giant town square, located in the middle of Rosasharn. It is not a kingdom and has three sections; the Academy Street, the Town Square and the Leisure Street. The Academy Street is made up of a large school called Cyrus Academy. The Leisure Streets is a downtown area with many malls, restaurants, strip clubs, etc.. The Town Square is the "entrance" to the two streets, and is connected to each kingdom (except Selphirus and Makai) for easy access and the gate (from the bridge... with the portal) to Rosasharn is also located here. Threats WARNING: CONTAINS GRATUITOUS LATIN/ITALIAN. YEP, GOOGLE TRANSLATE MAY NOT WORK. SORRY. Luna la Morte/Peccatum Luna (Moon Death/Sin of the Moon) and Fugue Decesso A group of seven rogues who each represent the seven sins. They are lead by Fugue Decesso, an 18 year-old sorcerer who wishes to usurp the goddess Sefiri and become the new god. Some of the members are normal people but do criminal things when needed. They have two names cause "Luna la Morte" sounds awesome, but so does "Sin of the Moon", but I still wanna keep the Latin. It is made up of Riena Loci (demon princess, wrath), Luna (unknown girl, pride), Vivian (evil idol singer, gluttony), Shiki Tomoe (succubus, lust), Arran Jacques (young assassin, greed), Charlotte (emotionless doll maker, envy), and Ronelo Faeles (playboy thief, sloth). Deos Rebellione (Gods' Rebellion) A group of four gods who control four of the elements, Fire, Water, Wind and Death. The younger siblings of Airin who helped create Rosasharn, they betrayed by having Urthel kill Airin in exchange for godhood, and they could no longer stand their older sister getting all the praise when she only created the earth of the planet. It is made up of Ignis of the Volcano, Tear of the Sea, Gale of the Wind and Azrael of the End. In other words, the God of Fire, the God of Water, the God of Wind and the God(dess) of Death/The Grim Reaper. The Black Angel, Casrine Noire/Cascade Blanc A serial killer who only comes at night, she targets the mortals (non-angels/demons/immortals) who hate the goddess Sefiri (and/or Vita and Airin), but she also kills random people sometimes. She appears as a beautiful angel with black wings, and once the person she's targetting makes eye contact with her, she immediately shoots arrows from her crossbow to their eyes and mouth, and paints a cross on the wall with their blood. She's actually Cascade, princess of Selphirus, but people believe that Casrine and Cascade are seperate people because of their wing colors. She's Cascade at day and Casrine at night. Side note: I don't wanna make my own Wiki, so I'm stuffing all of this in this wiki. Sorry. Category:Locations